I Don't
by Peacebunnie
Summary: She sat, frozen in the silence, staring at nothing and no one as the sun set outside. 'I know enough of him' Old & old-school style, only stays because a couple people have actually faved it.
1. I Don't

I Don't  
  
*  
  
A random short served up to you by Peacebunnie  
  
PG-13 for mild cursing  
  
-Part 1/?-  
  
*  
  
It's the heart afraid of breaking  
  
that never learns to dance.  
  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
  
that never takes the chance.  
  
- 'The Rose' by Amanda McBrooom  
  
*******  
  
Serena stumbled through her bedroom door, whirled around, and kicked   
  
it shut as hard as she could.  
  
Causing a loud screech to be omitted.  
  
"Owww! Dammit!"   
  
She dropped her bags by the foot of the bed, hopping around her room  
  
on one foot. Pulling her broach off her blouse, she threw it against  
  
the wall, then sat down angrily on her bed.  
  
"Hell with this" she grumbled.  
  
She sat, staring out into space, recalling the day's events. It had   
  
started much like every other day. And stayed that way. So why did   
  
this one hurt so much?  
  
"Rei-chan insulted me. Again. Like every day I'm late because of   
  
detention." She nodded her head, 'mmm-hm'ing to herself, not even   
  
realizing she was doing so. "After the meeting, we decided to go to  
  
the Arcade. Like everyday. The creep was there." He had insulted   
  
her once again. Like every day. "Stupid, careless, irresponsible   
  
Meatballhead. Detention again? It must be nice to know you   
  
disappoint your family every day." The first part had hurt. So   
  
much. Was it really so wrong to dream when reality hurt so much  
  
more? And when he had mentioned her family. The look in his eyes,  
  
like there was nothing in the world except pain.   
  
She had hurt then, too.   
  
She shook her head, trying to clear it. No use dwelling on the past,   
  
after all.  
  
~But-~ 'No.' ~Maybe-~ 'Not a chance.'  
  
She took a few deep breaths, staring straight ahead for a moment. It   
  
was time to organize these ridiculous thoughts.  
  
She frowned as something occurred to her.  
  
'Wait a minute. Since when do I care what he feels?'  
  
The frown intensified to a scowl.  
  
'Why does this bother me anyway? I certainly don't care about someone   
  
who calls me stupid, careless, and irresponsible. Grrr!'  
  
The scowl became a frown again as her eyebrows knit together.   
  
Suddenly, she halfheartedly punched the pillow on the bed beside her.  
  
'Why the heck do I think I have feelings toward that jerk?'   
  
Her eyes, roving aimlessly about the room, landed upon the wayward   
  
transformation broach. Sighing, she rose slowly and crossed the room,   
  
each tread seemingly heavier than should be allowed for such a  
  
cheerful girl. She crouched down and cautiously lifted the broach off   
  
the carpet. She held it up to the light for a moment, tilting it, then   
  
lowered it and pinned it back on her blouse. Turning around, she   
  
studied her room afresh.  
  
'So,' she thought, 'as much as I hate to-'   
  
But her mind wouldn't let her leave a certain point.   
  
He shouldn't hurt. She could fix him.  
  
She burst out angrily "I don't care about him!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth as she   
  
realized just how loud she'd been. She listened for a second, then   
  
turned and plopped back down on her bed.  
  
'Why? What is with all this?' She asked with frustration.  
  
~Because you've stopped long enough to-~  
  
'No! That isn't it!' She shook her head violently.  
  
~Because you've stopped long enough to realize you do care?~  
  
She sat, frozen in the silence, staring at nothing and no one as the   
  
sun set outside.  
  
'No. No, that's not right. I don't care for him. I can't care for   
  
him, therefore, I don't. How could anyone like someone that mean?'  
  
~Do you really know him?~  
  
'I know enough of him!'  
  
She felt a pang as she realized he didn't seem to have any friends.   
  
He was always alone. And no wonder, with a personality like that.  
  
'I don't like him.'  
  
~Why can't you like him? Because it would hurt?~  
  
'It would.' She somehow knew with a certainty.  
  
~Like this?~  
  
No, not the same; she'd be with him then, and the pain would stop.   
  
But. . .  
  
'I don't like him. I don't care for him.'  
  
'I don't. . .'  
  
*******  
  
Just don't ask me why she's hearing voices. I don't know oO;;;  
  
Any comments about this random fluff piece should be sent to:  
  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com  
  
And watch out for it's little fluff sequel, entitled 'What?',  
  
coming to waste disk space at an archive near you!   
  
*Peace falls over laughing* 


	2. What?

What?  
  
*  
  
Random short, Part Two  
  
G  
  
-Part 2/?- (dunno if I'll write a third part)  
  
I forgot to add the disclaimer last time,   
  
but it's fairly obvious: SM ain't mine.  
  
*  
  
There she goes  
  
There she goes again  
  
Racing through my brain  
  
And I just can't contain  
  
This feeling that remains  
  
- 'There She Goes', Sixpence None The Richer  
  
*******  
  
Darien walked down the sidewalk, his bookbag under one arm and   
  
his attention on a book. It was a recommended classic; hopefully   
  
it would prove mildly interesting. He opened it, and began to read.  
  
Down the street, a familiar blonde was making her way quickly   
  
along the sidewalk. And by 'quickly', we mean *full speed*.  
  
As inevitable as the choice to breathe, Serena crashed into Darien.   
  
Bookbags and book went flying, the latch snapping on one and sending   
  
papers fluttering into the air to settle gently on the pavement. Now   
  
sitting on the ground, Serena spotted a book entitled 'The Art Of   
  
War', and wondered briefly if Darien was reading it to come up with   
  
more ways to insult her.   
  
Then again, she doubted it. But the annoying pang in her heart was  
  
still there.   
  
Darien had just managed to stay upright during the collision,   
  
having become slightly inure to them. Looking up, he saw Serena  
  
sprawled on the ground, with an expression of pain on her face.   
  
Crouching down, he extended a hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
The voice penetrated Serena's idle haze. Lifting her eyes a little   
  
to look at him, she saw the ever-present pain there. She drew back   
  
a bit but didn't avert her gaze.   
  
She couldn't keep his gaze for long. There was too much pain.  
  
Whipping away, she stood upright, nearly knocking him over, and  
  
began picking up his papers that littered the sidewalk.   
  
Straightening, Darien did little more than watch as she skittered  
  
around the sidewalk. There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Serena. . ."  
  
She froze- then standing, she took two rigid steps toward him, not   
  
looking up. She extended an arm to offer the papers, her bag hanging   
  
from her other hand.   
  
When there was no motion after a minute, she looked up at him. He   
  
was looking at her with a strange expression between bewilderment  
  
and . . . affection?  
  
He took the papers, jarring the moment. She watched him tuck them   
  
in his bag. When he was finished, neither made a movement to leave.   
  
Face to face, they stared at each other.  
  
Not knowing why, Serena lifted a hand, placing it on his jacket   
  
sleeve.   
  
His arm jerked violently, and his bag dropped from his numb fingers.   
  
Neither noticed.  
  
Mesmerized against her will, she moved her hand and slid her arms   
  
around him. "No" she muttered.  
  
Darien was unable to do anything except hold her in return, closing   
  
his eyes.  
  
Pulling herself closer, her voice muffled, Serena again muttered   
  
"No. . .", snuggling up against him.  
  
They stayed that way for a moment. Then without warning, she   
  
pulled away from him, a look of astonishment and fear on her face.   
  
She turned and ran down the street, leaving Darien with a puzzled   
  
mind and confused heart.  
  
'What?'  
  
*******  
  
um. . . e-mail?  
  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com  
  
I did mean to finish this sooner. . . I did. . . but I  
  
stalled when it was almost done, and then tests,  
  
and finals. . . I think you get the idea. But I'm done  
  
now! On to Summer quarter! *sigh* -_-  
  
6.26.02  
  
-  
  
8.19.02  
  
My editor never got this back to me, so I'm assuming it got  
  
lost in her mailbox ^^; So, this isn't proofread; my apologies  
  
if I missed a typo. 


	3. Interlude

I Don't Interlude  
  
*  
  
Random short, Part Three  
  
G  
  
-Part 3/5-  
  
(disclaimer goes here)  
  
*  
  
In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
- 'Angel', Sarah McLachlan  
  
*******  
  
Serena entered her room quietly, dropping her bookbag at her feet and   
  
shutting the door. She walked over to her desk, her expression looking   
  
almost. . . shattered. She pulled out her chair and sank down on it   
  
wearily. She stared out her window for a moment. Then, on some silent   
  
cue, she turned to her desk and pulled pen and paper to herself. She   
  
began to write. Staring at the paper intently, her writing gradually   
  
slowed, then stopped. Her blue eyes began to water. A tear slid down   
  
her cheek to land on the paper. Looking down to where it had fallen,   
  
her face suddenly crumpled, and she buried her face in her arms and   
  
cried.  
  
---  
  
Darien dropped his bookbag beside his couch as he sat down. He stared   
  
off into space, a vacant look on his face as he thought over the day's   
  
events. Puzzling, confusing; those did not describe the day well   
  
enough. Reaching over, he picked up his bookbag, removing from it a   
  
notepad and a pen. Setting the bookbag back down, Darien sat back and   
  
flipped the cover of the notepad out of the way. Uncapping the pen, he   
  
began jotting down short, concise notes about that afternoon. After a   
  
minute he looked up, then back down at the notepad. Suddenly, he tore   
  
off the page of writing, crumpling it into a small ball and then   
  
ripping it to shreds. With a disgusted look, he threw the pieces as   
  
far as he could, and watched as they fluttered to the ground.  
  
*******  
  
9.16.02  
  
Um. . . this took about half an hour to draft and then fix. . . came   
  
out halfway decent, I think. Yay! v^_^v  
  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com  
  
http://hop.to/bunniemoon 


	4. Too Much Sense

Too Much Sense  
  
*   
  
(Revised version.)  
  
Random Short, Part Four  
  
PG  
  
-Part 4/5-  
  
(Consider yourself - disclaimed!)  
  
*  
  
And what I wouldn't give  
  
To find a soul mate  
  
Someone else to catch this drift  
  
- 'All I Really Want' by Alanis Morissette  
  
*******  
  
Walking carefully, with one hand leaning on the brick fence, Serena   
  
turned the corner. Lifting her head, she watched as a man hurried out   
  
of the house, started his car, and drove off. She looked at the now   
  
vacant space beside the pavement, then gingerly made her way over.   
  
Dropping her bookbag, she sat down.  
  
She'd been bruised heavily in the previous youma fight, and had been   
  
endeavoring to hide it all day. She wasn't going to let this effect   
  
her, she wasn't. She could still go on. It wasn't about proving   
  
anything to them. Not to Luna, not to the scouts.  
  
No.  
  
It was to her, for her. She needed to do this.  
  
She couldn't be a good leader otherwise; what kind of leader can't   
  
take a few hits and deal? She couldn't give them grace or   
  
sophistication, not her; this was the least she could do.   
  
But they didn't need to know.  
  
Stretching her legs out a bit, she couldn't hide a wince.  
  
Which to her fortune or misfortune, someone saw.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
Whipping her head up, she saw Darien only a few paces away. Belatedly,  
  
she realized she'd stopped and sat at the corner where they always   
  
collided.  
  
Cringing away from him on instinct, she regarded him with wide eyes.   
  
She caught a flash of something - hurt? Confusion? - but couldn't   
  
decipher the meaning behind his look. And just as quickly, the look   
  
was gone.  
  
"Are you alright, Serena?" He asked softly.  
  
She blinked after a moment, and then found herself only able to do the  
  
one thing she had already been doing: staring quietly.  
  
After continuing to watch her expressions for a moment, Darien   
  
cautiously sat beside her on the pavement.  
  
It took all her self control not to freak. No, she would not get up   
  
and run.  
  
She wouldn't. Breathe deep. . .look at other things.  
  
Serena took several slow, deep breaths. Darien again looked concerned.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She turned to look at him again.   
  
"Are you alright?" He repeated.  
  
She watched him for a moment, judging him.  
  
"No." She shook her head, nearly imperceptibly, then turned wide and   
  
fearful eyes to the street. Curling, she picked up her bookbag and   
  
hugged it.  
  
The silence stretched. With a look of understanding, Darien put his   
  
arm around her, holding her. For a moment, she allowed herself to   
  
rest. For a moment. She wanted to drift off, but she refused the   
  
feeling of longing.  
  
Time went by, oh, so slowly.   
  
Eventually everything comes to an end.  
  
Pulling away slowly, Serena couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"Thank you" she muttered, then slowly got to her feet. Turning away,   
  
she meandered off, blushing furiously at the thought of the weakness   
  
she'd just shown.   
  
She didn't turn, and missed the faint smile on Darien's face. For once  
  
in his life, everything was starting to make sense.  
  
*******  
  
5.22.03  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA! THE REVISION IS FINISHED!  
  
You'd think something like this wouldn't be hard, but it's a fine line   
  
between fluffy-fluff (did I just *say* that?) and absolute crud. Oh   
  
well. And! A shout out to Andrea Gonzales animegirl150@yahoo.com,   
  
who rocks. ^^  
  
http://bunnienet.com/ --Bwa! I have a domain!  
  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com 


	5. One Part Failure, Three Parts Pain

One Part Failure, Three Parts Pain  
  
*  
  
Random Short, Part the Final!  
  
PG-13  
  
-Part 5/5-  
  
(Sailor Moon not mine, duh.)  
  
*  
  
I cannot take this anymore  
  
Saying everything I said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I found bliss in ignorance  
  
- 'One Step Closer', Linkin Park  
  
*******  
  
Part the First: Oh ****  
  
*******  
  
Time slows.  
  
A scream rends the air. A young girl collapses, long golden hair   
  
coiling about her as she falls. She sits in a white puddle on the   
  
ground.   
  
Time speeds up again.  
  
---  
  
"No! No!"  
  
"SERENA!"   
  
"He's gone! We have to leave!"  
  
"NO! We can't-"  
  
"Someone's going to call-"  
  
"We can't-"  
  
A roundhouse to the face knocks out the emotionally fragile girl, and   
  
Jupiter calmly steps closer and tosses the Princess over her shoulder.  
  
The soldiers leave.  
  
*******  
  
Part the Second: Why me, again?  
  
*******  
  
Sitting in her room, staring at the window. One, two, three, one, two,   
  
three, one, two, three, one-  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Serena? Honey? It's your mother. Please talk to me, tell what's   
  
wrong."  
  
The day is nice out. Somehow that fits. She feels she ought to think   
  
it should be stormy, miserable and grey, but it shouldn't. People   
  
don't know when they do their work right; why should they have to deal   
  
with it when the soldiers get their work wrong?  
  
Hey, there's a rustle. Where? Oh right, the door.  
  
"Sweetheart-" Her mother sighs. "I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"  
  
Silence for several minutes. Is she gone know? Yes, I think so.  
  
Hm?  
  
The birds again? The ones I imagine? Alright.  
  
One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two . . .  
  
Damn. Lost count. Of what? What was I thinking?  
  
Don't remember. Oh well. Look outside.  
  
Really, it's a beautiful day.  
  
Do they make the sky that color? What was the sky colored on the Moon?   
  
I can't remember. It was home, you'd think I'd remember. But no. I   
  
only remember what's important.  
  
What really hurts.  
  
NO MORE!  
  
Moving on.  
  
I failed them, you know. I was supposed to lead and keep these things   
  
from happening, but I didn't. I failed them. I failed them. And why   
  
would I succeed? I was never trained for this. They just came into   
  
their powers . . .  
  
But still. I was meant to lead. Be the Princess. I was meant to lead.  
  
But why me? Why me, of all people?  
  
Why me, again?  
  
*******  
  
Part the Third: Pain  
  
*******  
  
There she is again. That girl. The one I am meant to hunt. The one I   
  
hunt.  
  
She tries to hide the pain, but it's still there, under the surface.  
  
Seeable to anyone who takes a look.  
  
But that's a problem in this city. No one really looks. If they did,   
  
they would have seen her as she is, seen her as one of the soldiers   
  
long since. Seen her as the Princess that protects them all.  
  
Would have seen who her protector was, that Tuxedo Mask, whoever he   
  
was.  
  
But they don't. They don't see. I could come up to her and take her   
  
back with me and they would never notice. They would never notice a   
  
thing.  
  
The fools. Humans.  
  
I don't see how she can stand them. To be reborn as one of them, to   
  
live among, the Princess she is, among such filth.  
  
They last a short while and break so easily. They are pathetic. I hate  
  
them, hate them for their weakness.   
  
Why she loves them I don't know. Why she protects them I understand   
  
even less.  
  
Affection for her I can understand. All that is pure and above.   
  
Protecting her from my Queen I can not.  
  
But I suppose her soldiers take care of that. Though they will fail,   
  
in the end.   
  
Here she comes. I will speak with her, as I always do, and I will   
  
escort her to the arcade. She does not trust me, and she can not stay   
  
away. I do not understand her, because I don not understand them, and   
  
she is becoming like one of them. Should she rise above them, her   
  
power is such that my Queen would welcome her by her side.  
  
I would welcome seeing such true presence as well. But she will not   
  
come. She seems to see us as pain, though I understand why, I do not.  
  
*******  
  
"Actually, they have two chances. Slim, and none." - Pu'ar, Dragon Ball  
  
"Options? We have two. Screwed, and more screwed." - Paige, Charmed  
  
*******  
  
Whahahahahahaha! It is done! DONE!  
  
See what purging finals stress does? If channeled properly, it equals  
  
productivity. Muahaha. Congrats go to me, I graduate after next   
  
quarter. Woot woot! Senior Seminar is done!   
  
7:28 pm, March 16, 2004  
  
bunnienet.com  
  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com  
  
^ drop me a line!  
  
Oh and hey - can anybody recommend a good program for making AMVs   
  
that's for a Mac? I actually have a cool idea for a SM one using the   
  
song at the beginning - that's partly why I chose it. Please, someone,   
  
know something and say so. 


End file.
